My Shining Angel
by Great Angemon
Summary: My first attempt at a Digimon story, so be nice. Kari is being summoned by the Dark Ocean again, and she can't hold out much longer. Without Gatomon, what can she do to stop the monsters from destroying her? What will she do without her Shining Angel?


My Shining Angel

By GreatAngemon

"Bye Kari," a voice shouted from over Kari's shoulder. Kari looked back to see her brother Tai waving at her.

"See ya later Tai," she called, waving back. She looked back in front of her, and wondered what she was going to do today. It had been two months since she, Ken, T.K., Yolie, Davis and Cody, the new Digidestined, had defeated MaloMyotismon, and they hadn't had much to do since.

Then suddenly, her vision of the apartment building disappeared, replaced by a vast, dark ocean. Then, just as soon as it had appeared, it was gone, though the cries of strange, crippled creatures echoed in her ears.

"Not again," she murmured, putting her hands on her head and shaking it. "Please, not again." Then she heard a voice call out to her.

"Kari, are you okay," T.K. said, running to her side. "What's wrong?"

"Um, just a headache," Kari lied, not wanting to worry T.K. "Do you have an aspirin?"

"Not on me," he said. "So, where are you going? I was just on my way to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Oh, well, I said I'd meet Yolie," Kari said, walking around him and smiling. "Maybe later?"

"Sure," T.K. said, grinning at her," That sounds good to me. See you."

"Yeah, bye," Kari said. When T.K. was out of sight, Kari sat down, leaning against the wall. She didn't know why she had lied to T.K. Her head didn't just hurt, and she didn't have plans with Yolie. She would have liked to be with him, but not if the Dark Ocean was going to do this again.

"I have to tell Ken," she decided suddenly, standing and running to the elevators.

**At Kens House**

"Ken," Kari shouted, pounding on the door, "Ken, you need to open up, now."

And suddenly she wasn't pounding on the wooden door, but on the chest of her friend and fellow Digidestined, Ken Ichijouji. "Hello Kari," Ken said politely. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Kari panted, "It's the ocean… the Dark Ocean," she almost shouted at Ken's look of confusion.

Ken's face grew dark. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Kari said as Ken led her into the living room. "I was leaving my house to see if T.K. wanted to go to the mall, and then the building disappeared and I saw it." Kari looked into Ken's face, worry evident. "I thought this was supposed to have stopped since we stopped the trouble in the Digital World."

"It was," Ken said. He then looked at her, and said, "I'll call you in a little while. I have to talk to Wormmon. He'll know what to do."

"Thanks," Kari said, relieved. "I have my cell, so just call that." She stood up and walked to the door, but stopped with her hand on the handle. "Please hurry," she said, almost pleading. Ken nodded.

Kari walked away, feeling a little better. She looked as she crossed the street, thinking she would go the beach, where Sora was supposed to be on a date with Matt. But then it happened again. Everything vanished, and all she could see was grey, except for the black waters of the ocean. She heard moaning, and a voice said, "_Join us, Kari Kamiya._" Then she was back, and she heard someone yelling at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice asked, shouting. Kari looked up to see a semi-truck, with the driver leaning out of the window. It was him shouting at her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, walking toward the ocean. She could see Sora and Matt, sitting on a beach towel, and yelled, "Sora!"

Sora looked up and wave Kari over. "Hey kid," she said, laughing. "What's up?"

"The Dark Ocean," Kari muttered, but not loud enough for Sora and Matt to hear. "How's the day been for you?"

"Great," Matt said sarcastically. "First T.K. asked me to help him prep for a date, and then Sora here yelled at me because I was ten minutes late picking her up. And now you're here, interrupting us."

"Matt, don't be a jerk," Sora said, hitting his arm. "Don't worry, Kari," she said, turning back to the younger girl, "He's just cranky because he didn't take his nap."

Matt opened his mouth to retort, but Sora stuffed a sandwich in it, to keep him from interrupting her and Kari's giggles. "Thanks," Kari said, hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggling, "I needed that."

She stood up and walked away, waving to her friends. And then it happened again. The people on the beach disappeared. The sand turned grey and the water black. And despite the fact that it was a warm day, there was mist hanging in the air. Then she heard a voice. "Kari, Kari, what's wrong?"

Everything disappeared, and she saw T.K. running towards her. But then all resistance left her, and the Dark Ocean consumed her…

**The Dark Ocean**

Kari awoke, hoping it had all been a bad dream. She looked up to see the black water, barely moving, and then a voice called out to her. "_We have been waiting for you, Kari Kamiya._"

"What do you want from me?" she asked, getting to her feet and backing away from the creatures that were crawling towards her. They were stunted things, crawling, as though they could not walk properly.

"_What we wanted the first time you met us,_" the one in the lead said. "_We want you to be our queen. We want you to destroy our tyrant of a king and be our ruler._"

"But, I can't do anything," Kari said, feeling a cliff behind her. She was cornered. "I can't do anything to help you in this place. This place isn't safe, it isn't natural."

"_We need you, Kari Kamiya,_" they said. "_If you will not help us, then who will?_"

"I'm sorry," Kari said.

Then several things happened at once. The strange stunted creatures dove at Kari, who ducked as a circle of light appeared in the sky.

"**Angel Rod,**" a deep voice cried, and a gash appeared in the sand, the creatures cringing away.

"Angemon," Kari cried, overjoyed at his sight. "T.K., you're here. You have to help me."

T.K. jumped off of the shoulder of the angel-like digimon, and ran over to her. "Kari, are you okay?" he asked. Kari nodded, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said, but T.K. pushed her off of him. Angemon was fighting off the monsters, though he was having trouble now. There were too many of them.

"You have to digivolve," T.K. shouted. He held up his digivice, and a little tag around his neck, which Kari knew was his Crest of Hope.

"**Angemon, digivolve to… MagnaAngemon.**" Angemon's blue body had disappeared, and was replaced by a humongous figure garbed in purple. On his wrist was an oval device, with a purple gem in the center. "**Excalibur,**" he shouted, and a shining purple blade shot out of the oval shape.

He swung the sword at the strange monsters, and they cringed away again. "**Gate of Destiny,**" he yelled, and he swung the sword in a circle in front of him. Where the sword went, a stone circle with strange runic markings on it appeared. In the center was what seemed to be a door, which split along a line in the center, to reveal a purple nothingness.

The creatures were sucked into it, and then it closed. As it disappeared, MagnaAngemon turned a bright white, and his form changed from MagnaAngemon to Angemon, and to Patamon. He flew over to T.K. and Kari, and flopped onto T.K.'s hat.

"Kari, are you okay?" T.K. asked again, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine, T.K., I'm fine, now that you're here," Kari said, hugging him tightly. She closed her eyes, and squeezed him tighter, afraid to let him go.

But T.K. broke the embrace. "How long has this been happening?" he asked.

"Since this morning," Kari whispered, not looking into his eyes. "When you asked me what was wrong, and I said it was a headache."

T.K. nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring Gatomon," he said, walking towards another circle of light that had appeared on the beach. "I'm sure it would have been nice to have your own shining angel to rescue you."

Kari gave a small laugh, stopping short, just as they got in front of the light. "I'll always have my shining angel," she said, leaning in towards him, "As long as I have you, T.K."

Then she closed the last of the distance between them, and pressed her lips to his.

"Come on," she said when she had pulled away. She pulled on his hand, and stepped through the circle.

For a moment, T.K. and Kari were blinded by the sunlight on the beach, and then a voice called to them from the sidewalk.

"Kari, T.E." the voice said. Kari squinted, and could just make out the form of their friend, Davis Motomiya.

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked, not noticing the fact that Kari was still gripping T.K.'s hand.

"Just hanging," Kari said. T.K. grinned, and whispered something into Davis's ear.

"What!" Davis cried, looking at Kari incredulously. "Did you really kiss him, instead of me?"

Kari just sighed and smacked T.K. upside the head. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

This is my first attempt at a digimon story, so please be nice.

Review.


End file.
